


Arario

by rusafajar



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Romance, Shounen-ai
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-03-01 18:06:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13300353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rusafajar/pseuds/rusafajar
Summary: Siapa bilang sakit hati tak bisa dinikmati? Patah hati adalah sebuah seni.





	Arario

"Hei, jangan mencoba berkebun di pekarangan tetangga."

Hentak tenor tersebut ditujukan untuk orang di sambungan telepon. Langkahnya segera bergeser dan membungkuk ketika seseorang di belakangnya berucap permisi, membuat sepatunya menginjak tumpuk guguran daun berwarna oranye.

"Dengan alasan apapun, hal itu tak pernah bisa dibenarkan. Awal yang baik untuk hasil yang baik. Oke?"

Satu tangannya dibenamkan ke saku, membuat mantel panjang warna marun pria tersebut agak tersingkap. Kemeja putih rapi yang dimasukkan ke dalam celana membuat ilusi jenjang pada tungkainya.

" _Tapi, Han—_ "

"Sori, Jong. Aku ada perlu. Hubungi aku lagi nanti. Atau, kita bisa bertemu di bar akhir pekan seperti biasa. Ceritakan padaku semuanya kalau sudah bertemu—"

" _Aku anggap kau sudah berjanji denganku._ "

"Iya, iya. Kapan aku tak meladenimu?" Pria itu tersenyum geli mendengar gerutuan di seberang. " _Bye,_ Jong."

Sambungan itu terputus.

Setelah membenamkan ponsel ke dalam saku mantel, pria itu menyapu pandang pada halaman yang sepi, sekadar mengenang waktu terakhir kali berkunjung ke tempat ini.

Kapan terakhir kali?

Dagunya terangkat mengamati hamparan gelap kosong tanpa mega. Tak terlihat walau hanya sekadar pendar tipis pengisi sepi. Berkas cahaya yang terekam melalui sudut mata hanya silau dari papan jalan. Ditatapnya sepatu hitam formal miliknya yang mengkilap rapi. Butuh waktu lima belas menit menggosok sepatu tersebut sampai hasilnya memuaskan. Di senyum pria itu, ada sekelumit rasa bangga.

Setiap sekat lobus otaknya, terisi ragam kisah dalam berbagai situasi dan kondisi masalah hati manusia. Cinta tak terbalas, jatuh cinta bukan pada orang yang tepat, pernikahan tanpa kasih sayang dan berbagai kombinasi lain. Seringkali berpotensi melahirkan drama baru dengan jalan cerita lebih rumit. Termasuk yang baru saja didengar dari salah satu temannya. Jongin; yang mengaku jatuh cinta pada sosok bersuami.

Gambaran indah jatuh cinta di belahan bumi manapun relatif tak berubah. Dari jutaan lagu jatuh cinta dengan lirik yang berbeda, tersimpan intisari yang sama. Sementara di sisi lain, ketidakbahagiaan datang dalam berbagai macam cara dengan banyak situasi. Mungkin ini alasan orang-orang lebih frustrasi saat sedang patah hati. Satu orang, bisa mengalami ratusan patah hati berkali-kali. Mungkin, ini juga jadi alasan mengapa orang-orang seringkali ingin mempertemukan mata pisau dengan nadi sendiri.

Pria itu, Luhan, tak pernah tahu apa yang diharapkan dari setiap nasihat seputar kencan dan pernikahan yang selalu diminta orang-orang padanya. Kata mereka, nasihatnya selalu membuat pemikiran mereka sontak terbuka layaknya sebuah parasut.

 

Luhan bukan psikolog, bukan juga psikiater.

 

Luhan hanya seorang  _sound engineer_.

 

Seumur hidupnya, peristiwa patah hati dirasakannya hanya empat kali dengan salah satunya merupakan hasil penolakan lamaran kerja. Patah hati paling parah sedang dijalananinya dalam tiga tahun terakhir. Hal tersebut, tentu saja bukan alasan kuat untuk membuat dirinya memahami seluruh perasaan semua makhluk di dunia.

Luhan hanya gengsi jika tak menawarkan penyelesaian.

Baginya, ia hanya sekadar membantu teman-temannya mengambil keputusan rasional meski sedang dilebur remuk redam perasaan sentimental. Argumen dan saran yang ditawarkan hanya yang menurutnya masuk akal. Jika hal tersebut berguna untuk mereka, anggaplah sebagai bonus. Akan lebih baik lagi jika curhat panjang melantur berakhir dengan traktiran makan dan minum-minum.

Bagaimanapun rasa bosannya mendengar kisah-kisah tersebut, Luhan sedikit banyak ikut berbahagia bisa membantu. Mendengarkan dan mendampingi teman-temannya dalam masa sulit sampai kembali tegak berdiri merupakan salah satu kegiatan yang membuatnya lebih manusiawi setiap hari. Senyum merekah lega dari mereka bisa membuat Luhan turut mengencangkan pipi.

Sepasang netra memandang konstruksi artistik di hadapannya. Berdiri anggun menjulang terdiri dari lima lantai. Balok kelabu berdesain pipih berselimut tumbuhan rambat berwarna hijau. Multijendela, dengan kotak-kotak ventilasi tempat di mana berkas-berkas cahaya menjarah masuk ke sudut-sudut galeri di waktu siang. Tampak sekilas sulur-sulur saling salip merayap di jendela karena belum disiangi. Tepat di atasnya, sebuah plang cukup besar dengan huruf-huruf neon menyala putih terang.

 

**Arario.**

 

Luhan sudah hilang hitungan mengenai seberapa banyak ia telah berkunjung ke tempat ini.

Hari ini, pada pertengahan November di tengah suhu udara yang mulai menggigit menjelang musim dingin. Setelan kemeja linen putih bersih dipadu celana formal berwarna hitam tampak sempurna. Dasi hitam sederhana melingkari leher dengan anggun. Surai cokelatnya tak dibiarkannya tersibak dilewati angin. Tertata rapi disingkap ke belakang, dilekatkan pada kulit kepala menggunakan  _gel_.

Kata orang-orang, teori lebih mudah dari aplikasi. Sebagian yang lain berpendapat bahwa memberi nasihat lebih mudah dari berjuang sendiri.

Luhan membenarkan sekali.

Jadilah ia di sini, di hari yang seharusnya adalah ulang tahun pernikahan ke enam, memakai setelan rapi untuk mengenang gagal hubungannya di tahun ketiga pernikahan.

Miris, sementara orang-orang banyak berterima kasih padanya, ia justru berakhir sendirian. Bahkan, mantan istrinya sudah berbahagia. Siap merapuh di hari tua bersama pendamping baru.

Bercerita pada temannya, tentu akan memalukan dan terasa lucu. Pun Luhan, tak tau harus ke mana ia menyembunyikan muka jika hal itu terjadi. Rasa bersalahnya selalu berakhir dipendam sendiri. Bertumpuk dan dibiarkannya mengendap tanpa solusi.

Baik urusan karir maupun urusan hati, keduanya sama-sama butuh relasi agar bertemu jodoh serasi. Luhan sudah tahu, tetapi, bagaimanapun mengaplikasikan sebuah rumus tak selamanya sederhana.

Luhan merapatkan mantel sementara sepatu mahalnya menghasilkan bunyi ketuk-ketuk elegan di kanvas semen. Angin musim gugur berembus kencang walau tak separah musim dingin. Di tangan kirinya melingkar  _rolex_ mengkilap yang sudah digosoknya dengan likuid khusus. Ia menuruni anak tangga yang menghubungkannya dengan pintu masuk yang nyaris tak terlihat dari gerbang utama.

Senyum canggung terlukis saat kedatangannya disambut boneka  _teddy bear_ kumal berukuran sebesar manusia, bersandar nyaman di dinding batu bata. Dipandanginya dua manik hitam yang merefleksikan dirinya dengan cara paling kosong.

Tiba-tiba Luhan merinding.

"Selamat datang, Tuan Lu," sapa seorang wanita dengan ramah. Sudut bibirnya tertarik melukis kurva simetris menyenangkan. Rambut pendek hitam mengkilap berpadu harmonis dengan wajahnya yang cantik. Kemeja merah muda berkerah rimpel dengan rok ketat kelabu selutut membuatnya tampak anggun.

"Sudah lama, ya?" Perempuan itu mendaratkan telunjuk di atas dagu, berpikir. "Sudah setengah tahun kalau aku tak salah hitung. Sibuk?"

Luhan mengangguk dengan cengiran tipis. Ia melirik  _name tag_ yang menggantung, sekadar memastikan tak salah orang. Ia kenal baik dengan wanita ini. Sama-sama berasal dari Tiongkok, membuatnya keduanya cukup akrab apalagi dengan intensitas kunjungan Luhan ke tempat ini. Namun, rutinitas padat seringkali membuatnya mudah melupakan hal-hal kecil.

Digaruknya leher yang tak gatal. "Sedikit. Senang bertemu denganmu lagi, Song Qian."

Luhan menghampiri wanita tersebut, memberi peluk sekilas, kemudian tertawa renyah. "Harusnya, aku mengajakmu berkencan saja. Kupikir kita sudah cukup akrab. Benar, bukan?"

"Heh, aku sudah punya Kuixian," gertak Song Qian. Dibundarkannya bola mata berusaha tampak segalak mungkin.

"Wow. Bercanda."

"Aku tahu."

Song Qian terkikik, melegakan Luhan yang sebelumnya menanggapi serius gertakan ayamnya. Jemari lentiknya terkibas-kibas seolah mengusir burung-burung di pekarangan.

"Lebih baik kau segera pergi, Han. Aku sibuk."

Dalam sepersekian sekon ke depan, air mukanya berubah ramah dan membungkuk menyambut pengunjung yang baru saja melangkah masuk. Luhan ikut menunduk kecil pada pasangan setengah baya yang baru saja lewat.

Luhan kembali menghadap Song Qian. "Jahat sekali."

Perempuan itu meniru gerutuan Luhan untuk mencela main-main. Luhan, yang membiarkan tingkah kekanakan Song Qian, segera memutar tubuh, bermaksud menuju tangga sempit zig-zag yang akan membawa langkahnya satu lantai menjorok lebih dalam dari permukaan tanah.

"Luhan."

Langkah Luhan terhenti. Ditolehkan kepalanya sedikit tanpa berbalik badan.

"Kalau sudah tak tahan buat menangis, panggil aku ya?"

Luhan berotasi, terkekeh melihat wanita tersebut yang sedang menepuk pundak sendiri repetitif. Song Qian adalah sosok perempuan ceria penuh semangat, yang pasti menyenangkan bagi orang-orang yang datang kemari.

"Pasti."

Luhan kembali melangkah, kali ini lebih mantap.

Ia menjajaki tangga kayu sempit dan berkelok, membawanya pada galeri memanjang berlantai kelabu. Di dindingnya yang putih bersih bergantung artefak-artefak yang cukup berbeda dibandingkan isi museum lainnya. Luhan tersenyum ketika sebuah  _lingerie_ merah tertangkap oleh binernya.

Museum ini cukup sering dikunjunginya pasca perpisahan. Tempat yang tak habis-habis menawarkan perjalanan emosional kepada pengunjungnya. Luhan bisa menghabiskan waktu tiga sampai empat jam dalam sekali tandang. Berdiri dari satu titik ke titik yang lain, menikmati kisah-kisah manis berakhir miris dan mengamati artefak perwujudan rekonsiliasi patah hati yang melahirkan rintik tangis.

Beberapa orang bahkan meninggalkan bangunan ini dengan tatap kosong, tenggelam dalam banyak pemikiran, dan terkadang ada pula yang duduk merenung dengan pelupuk penuh. Bagi yang datang berpasangan, mereka akan sulit bergandengan tangan dalam beberapa waktu dan membiarkan spasi cukup lebar hadir di antara mereka.

Langkahnya ia arahkan pada salah satu meja  _display_ di mana ada satu kotak kaca berisi tumpukan  _air sickness bag_ , sebagai penggambaran hubungan jarak jauh yang tak pernah tersambung. Netranya berpindah fokus pada rangkaian aksara yang terkurung dalam kotak bertepi biru. 

Isak seorang perempuan berjarak tidak jauh darinya jadi distraksi dan mengganggu niat Luhan untuk membaca ulang untuk kesekian kali.

Luhan mengedar pandang. Didapatinya seorang gadis dengan rambut cokelat terurai sampai batas leher, berdiri dalam peluk canggung seorang pria jangkung. Rambut keemasan di kepalanya terlihat bersinar meski dalam potongan agak cepak dengan bagian depan yang terangkat memamerkan dahi.

Diamatinya figur laki-laki itu dari samping. Dalam segala hal, fitur yang tersaji di wajahnya memberikan kesan dewasa pada laki-laki tersebut. Garis rahang tegas dengan tulang hidung yang terkesan angkuh. Dia berbalut kemeja putih ditumpuk dengan jas hitam, senada dengan celana pipa miliknya. Gagah. Sangat cocok dengan tubuh tegapnya yang ditopang dengan tinggi sekitar 180 sentimeter.

Luhan agak canggung mengakui bahwa sekilas mereka memakai setelan sama.

Laki-laki itu menoleh ketika sudut matanya menangkap figur yang sedang memandanginya. Hazel terang bersinggungan telak dengan biner legam.

Luhan mengangguk kecil setelah terjadi pertemuan pandang dalam tiga sekon. Laki-laki itu menghadiahi Luhan satu senyum kecil dan kembali menunduk, bergumam untuk menenangkan gadis yang bergetar tipis, mulai membasahi bahunya dengan banjir air mata.

Suasana canggung mulai menyambangi dan Luhan mempunyai urgensi untuk segera melanjutkan perjalanan.

 

**Arario.**

 

Tempat di mana orang-orang memilih untuk meninggalkan setiap fragmen-fragmen memori mereka dalam wujud artefak untuk dinikmati orang lain.

Jarum jam imajiner melaju ke arah berlawanan. Untaian film monokrom mulai terputar di kepala. Tayangan demi tayangan menghampirinya berganti-ganti. Luhan tidak bermaksud untuk menangisi. Dari ritual ini, Luhan hanya ingin menguatkan diri di antara memorabilia sakit hati.

 

Siapa bilang patah hati tak bisa dinikmati?

 

Patah hati adalah sebuah seni.

**Author's Note:**

> Terima kasih bagi yang sempat lewat kemari :)


End file.
